


pathicus, victor and gladiator

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 古罗马AU





	pathicus, victor and gladiator

吉鲁反复梦到这两个场景。

热蒸汽中格外柔软的卷发。

沾着鲜血的青色胡茬。

 

 

1\. pathicus

1.1

庭院里有人在散步，年轻的男子三三两两结伴而行，一小队奴隶跟在某个贵族或者富商的身后从旁边经过。

取出一枚奎德仑铜币交给看门人。

左手边的墙上贴着有关角斗士表演的布告。

 

脱下衣服交给更衣室的奴隶。

选择通往冷水浴室的门。

白色的大理石光滑、冰凉、坚硬。

 

有人在冷水池中游泳。这么早的钟点公共浴池的人还不多，冷水浴室人更少，所以小个子男人游得很舒展。

看了一会儿他紧实的小腿，光滑的背，符合所有色情文学的屁股，还有湿漉漉的小卷毛。

小个子突然停下来。用甜美形容一个男人的笑似乎不太妥当，但没什么更契合的描述了，“你要一起来游泳吗？”他问。浅色的眼睛和大理石有相似的质感。

 

再一次踏上白色的大理石，出门，走进温水浴室，这次是两个人。

两个人并排坐在一起，避免让立柱阻挡谈话。立柱是某个神明的半身雕像。

奴隶在两个人的肩膀上涂抹味道奇怪的膏油，过多种类的香料混合在一起，大概有蜂蜜、松脂、鸢尾和灯心草。迷迷糊糊地让人想到汗津津的夏夜，颜色艳丽的葡萄酒以及粘稠的吻。

 

两个人起身进入热水浴室，大概因为时间的缘故，穹顶的画已经不那么清晰了，分不清楚是奥德修斯的第几章。大概因为蒸汽和香料的缘故，意识也不那么清晰了，明明昨晚休息得很好。

小个子低声指认某个赤条条的胖子是元老院里的蠢货，一边说一边吐出舌头做鬼脸。

 

热蒸汽室是罗马公共浴场的新花样。

在这种北方永远都无法达到的温度下，心跳、呼吸甚至眨眼睛的频率都变得奇怪。

而小个子的笑不仅仅是甜美的，也是可口的。

 

在临近中午的时间和公共澡堂认识的陌生男人在陌生房间里做爱不属于吉鲁的旅行计划。

但是，当那个人用舌头数出来你缺少一颗智齿，谁还管计划这种没用的东西呢。

 

 

1.2

然后是一些支离破碎的片段。

 

“艾登？”

他明显被不标准的发音取悦了，从吉鲁身上翻滚到床上，如果不是吉鲁一把捞住，大概还可以翻滚到地上。

 

艾登卷曲的头发手感很好，仿佛在抚摸一只幼兽。屁股手感很好，超越了所有色情文学的描写。小肚子手感最好，虽然摸一下会被打。

 

艾登偏好面对面的体位，浅色的眼睛永远和你对视。有那么几次，过分冷静的眼神让吉鲁有点生气，而更凶狠的撞击会换来他轻微的战栗，以及皱着眉头眯起眼睛不做声地微笑。

 

 

1.3

还有连不成篇章的对话。

 

“你从哪里来？外邦人。”

吉鲁刚要开口回答，艾登突然伸手捂住他的嘴巴，连同鼻子一起。

“让我猜一猜，花里胡哨的衣服，吊儿郎当的小饰品，还有粗鲁的大胡子”他做出一个夸张的鄙夷表情，“你肯定是高卢人。”

看见吉鲁没有接上话。艾登凑近他的耳朵，“接下来，我会用高卢语叫床。”

 

吉鲁想知道更多关于他的事情。

“我不能告诉你更多，高卢人。元老院见到我都要低头致以敬意。”

“你和他们都做过？”

艾登很快乐的大笑，“他们都太老了，远远比不上你。”

 

吉鲁谈起他的旅行。

艾登纠正他渡口的名字，城市的位置和原住民的身份。

“你对罗马帝国的边境很熟悉？”

“啊哈，你想从我口中套话是不是？我的身份，我的职业，我的姓氏都不重要。现在，吉鲁，你想不想再来一发？”

 

 

1.4

这个梦就像偶尔在田地里挖出来的希腊石像，鼻梁的弧度，嘴角的方向都无从考证。但这块大石头又确切的提醒着有些东西真实存在过。

 

在来到罗马之前，吉鲁对这里的自由或者说放荡略有耳闻。乱伦、私通、同性之爱，诸如此类的宫闱秘闻跟随着北迁的罗马人一道过来，再顺着嘉德水道流淌于整个尼姆地区。高卢人对此不甚在意，至于普罗旺斯之类的地方，那里的居民与帝国的公民无异。不过，吉鲁确实曾以为自己只会是罗马城春宫图的旁观者，没想到有两个白昼和一个黑夜，自己也成了故事里的人。

 

离开罗马城之后，吉鲁继续向南，抵达塔兰托，有意无意地顺着东海岸折返，回到北方。他与很多人做爱，男人，女人，罗马人，高卢人，日耳曼人，但再也没有过那个特定的呼吸和心跳频率。

 

 

2\. victor

2.1

吉鲁不是没有想过，如果自己的旅行更久一点，路程更远一点，在罗马城的时间更长一点，或许就不会卷入部落对帝国的反抗。

 

但他没办法看着族群所有的男人振臂高呼而无动于衷；德罗伊德抚摸着古老的橡树向他们允诺自然之神的庇佑；首领在拥抱他的同时大声喊部落最强壮的勇士回来了；母亲的眼里是欣喜和欣慰。

虽然他知道，帝国治下数十年，依旧希望反抗罗马的部落屈指可数。他们不过是用肉体快速的死亡安抚或许永存的精神。

 

2.2

骑兵首领越来越近。

他的头盔的形状、铠甲的纹样和斗篷的颜色与其他士兵明显不同，只需扫一眼就可以知道这是非常高级的将领。但更令人惊叹的是他站在马背上的方式，这种游牧民族的骑术在很多部落早已失传，更何况是帝国的军队。

 

白色的马高高地越过堆积在一起的尸体，又踏在新的尸体上。他站在马背如履平地，左手举着剑嘶吼“罗马必胜！”身后跟随的骑兵和身前陷入纠缠的步兵齐声呼应他“将军！”

 

左手的剑劈进反抗者的骨头里——从系在马鞍的剑鞘里再拔出一只。右手的剑随手交给失掉武器的步兵——俯身抄起敌人遗落的斧头。他一路飞速前行，一路嘶吼指挥。骑兵人数不多，但冲击力的优势显著，忽然间罗马军不仅有了气势，还有了战术。两军直面逐渐变成了包围圈。

 

有一个瞬间，在吉鲁砍断一名罗马士兵的手臂，骑兵戳瞎反抗军兄弟的那个瞬间，他们彼此对视了一眼。

然后马背上的神祗，有了一个刹那的恍惚。

 

战场上，一个刹那就够了，吉鲁抛出战锤，折断了马腿。

 

他跌落地的确狼狈，但反应足够机警。抄起身边的盾牌挨住了足以致命的那一下。右手的剑插入喉管，左手的剑捅进心脏，硬生生地用盾击碎脑壳，三连杀。

他的战袍是新鲜伤口的颜色，他脚下的土地是血液干涸的颜色。

 

隔着死去和即将死去的人，吉鲁看到没有被头盔遮住的半张脸，虽然有短胡须覆盖，但他年轻的明显，如果不看到他的身手，会很容易怀疑他如何到达这样的军级。

 

 

2.3

来不及再看一眼这名骑手，梦境和现实就一起结束了。

这个梦短暂，整齐，漂亮——如果站在罗马帝国的角度，适合画在朱庇特神庙的墙壁上，或者成为维吉尔的诗篇。至于骑马的将军，他值得一座凯旋门。

 

随着包围圈越来越小，罗马步兵的武器优势凸显出来，他们不再需要也没有空间进行肉搏，长矛和盾逐渐向内压迫。考虑到伤亡比例，吉鲁被俘已经是命运之神的垂怜。

按照惯例，他成为了一名角斗士。

 

 

2.4

一开始，胜利是肉体的本能。

他的双腿有跳跃而避开攻击的记忆，他的双脚有碾断对方筋骨的记忆，他的双臂有抵挡突袭的记忆，他的双手有挥舞刀剑棍棒的记忆。

他取得一场又一场胜利，和几十个人一起冲出来，独自一个人走回去。留下了性命，丢掉了一点情绪、心智或者灵魂之类的东西。

在某个临界值之后，战斗变得困难。

“你要小心，”主人对吉鲁说，“押你失败的赔率变得越来越低。”

 

然后吉鲁开始做梦。

他在那个早晨想，艾登那么爱玩的人，肯定会来看角斗士表演。而帝国的将军，有义务坐在皇帝身边。

于是他消耗更短的时间杀死对方，但花费更长的时间凝视高呼他名字的人群，比赛的场地从边缘省份向罗马城趋近，场地更加宽阔，观众不断增加。

“你想要什么？”主人问吉鲁，“酒，女人还是男人？”

“带我去哥罗塞姆。”

 

吉鲁反复梦到这两个人——临时床伴，罗马将军。有些时候，他们的脸重合在一起，使他从梦中惊醒，又在腥臭、鼾声和黑暗里睡去。

 

 

3\. gladiator

吉鲁的护具从不包括面罩，甚至不包括遮挡面部的头盔，他的俊美是战斗的一部分。罗马城的妓女们称呼他为“天神”。

 

黑色的大门缓缓打开，红色的玫瑰洒满角斗场，还在持续掉落，吉鲁抬起下巴，抖掉粘在发梢的花瓣，观众的呼喊又攀升一个高度。“婚礼”吉鲁不合时宜地想。

 

他看不清任何一名观众的脸，包括正对着他的皇帝和皇帝身边的首席元老。“皇帝不会娶妻生子的，首席元老也不会，你明白吧。”吉鲁还记得罗马城本地犯人出身的角斗士这样和他讲，“皇帝的眼睛比较小，首席元老的脸比较圆……他们早就看好了新任大将军继承那个位置。”大将军的座位更后撤，与元老院众人混在一起，难以分辨，吉鲁只能暗自希望这是战场上的那一位。

他也同时希望艾登在那群上蹿下跳的罗马城少年里。

 

这是一场传统风格的比赛，他和场上的七个人分别决斗，以某一方的死亡结束。

一

二

三

四

五

六

七

 

八

所有的观众都愣住了，欢呼卡在喉咙里。

吉鲁也愣住了，看着角斗场另一端的黑色大门打开。

第八名角斗士，站在马上，向他冲过来。

 

他将属于第七具尸体的斧子砍向马腿，几乎同时，马背上的骑手一个空翻落到地面。

欢呼声再次响起，震耳欲聋。

 

骑手带着全套铠甲，包括遮面的头盔，但吉鲁觉得自己知道他是谁。

这是一场你来我往的战斗，大概比之前的七个人加起来时间还要长。

 

对方的防护过于厚重，吉鲁觉得自己还有机会。

如果对方没有张口说，“又见面了，高卢人。”

 

然后角斗场上的天神，有了一个刹那的恍惚。

 

战斗中，一个刹那就够了，骑手的两把短剑环绕着吉鲁的侧颈。

 

 

叫喊声第二次戛然而止。

骑手突然后退一步，把短剑和头盔一并扔到地上。

“陛下！将军艾登•阿扎尔请求您赦免这个真正的勇士！”

不明真相的观众跟着一起大喊“活着！活着！”

 

 

“还请求您把他赏赐给我作为随身侍卫。”

 

END


End file.
